


What's hidden under a good facade

by YaoiDieHardFanGirl



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Allison and Stiles are Twins, F/F, F/M, Idk what I'm tagging :P, Isaac is their little brother, M/M, Thalia is alive, Whatever happens happen :), but every other Hale is dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiDieHardFanGirl/pseuds/YaoiDieHardFanGirl
Summary: Stiles, Allison and Isaac moves to Beacon Hills in hope of following their dreams and live a life away from the expectations, from their lineage as ArgentsBut, this place is Beacon Hills, NOTHING ever goes the way anyone wants it to here.





	1. Prologue: The communities

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Three Little Hunters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616178) by [damnfancyscotch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnfancyscotch/pseuds/damnfancyscotch). 



> Hey! Hope you enjoy the story and leave a kudos if enjoyed :)  
> See ya at the end!!~~~  
> This work was inspired by "The Three Little Hunters"  
> (It is AWESOME, free advertisement btw ;) hehe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles, Allison and Isaac move to Beacon Hills, the place their Aunty committed her treturous acts. In Beacon Hill, they hope to find a life away from their hunter business, away from the argent name, and be themselves.
> 
> Beacon Hills being the place it is, NEVER goes the way anyone wants it to.

In the werewolf community, the Hale's name brings admiration to everyone under them.

In the hunter community, The argents take top marks for every trial.

These two opposing forces must never fall or else something bad will happen to both sides, whether good or bad is decided by the people involved.

Alpha Thalia, One-Day-Alpha Laura, Beta Peter, Beta Derek and Beta Cora are the only surviving members from a fire that burnt their pack house and most of their pack down. 

Other then Thalia, everyone swore to never forgive the arsonist, Kate Argent and anyone related to her.

Thalia continued to be the Alpha guarding Beacon Hills

Laura continues her training to be the next alpha and as a teacher

Peter continued to teach at the Beacon Hill College

Derek continues his studies and learns to be an engineer

Cora continues her studies, unable to find her place in the social world.

Stiles and Allison, the nephew and niece of Kate passed judgement against her actions at the age of 10. They gained fame and support for their action of upholding their code, 'we hunt those who hunt us'.

Stiles found his place as a hunter and writer

Allison found her place as a hunter and painter

Isaac found his place as the fastest person to make friends and make every situation seem bad.

This is the story of the two families, living a life they always wanted and being forced to follow their family lineage. 

All of their fates are entwined, twisted in a way no one expected, all never to be separated even till after death.


	2. A new start is never easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles, Allison and Issac start their new life in Beacon Hills. They know they have to confront the local pack about it but they just want to be normal citizens, normal adults who want to live a life free of threats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Lovely day for a new chapter :)
> 
> Caress warning  
> Language warning

We stand in a circle, scrutinising every movement the others make, waiting for the time in 3...2...1!

"ALLY" Issac shouts

"ISSAC" Stiles shouts

"STILES" Ally shouts

Ally started pouncing on me, trying to pin me to the ground but i just do a flip and roll. (yep, its my own move)  
Issac tries to grab Ally but she grabs him by the hand and does the karate flip. (yes, it's ally's own move)  
Issac twists in mid air landing on his feet and throws ally towards me.

"Hey! We promised no people throwing remember!!?"

"But Stiles~~ it was the only way"

"Issac, no people throwing"

Issac is pouting adorably at us.

"...I guess an exception's not impossible, right Ally?"

"Yeah..."

We laugh as we continue practising at the dojo, by the time were done, it's already sunset and were sweating like crazy.

"Hey Ally, lets go shower"

"Yeah"

Me and Ally are twins, we didn't mind showing ourselves to each other, were both Bi so its kinda like practise.

"Hey Ally"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to leave?"

"It would be nice, after Issac got stabbed by those berserkers. I think we deserve a rest"

"Yeah, that would be nice"

"So where do you want to go Stiles?"

"Why don't we go to uncle Noah's place?"

"But Noah is at Beacon Hills, where..."

"The Hales live?"

"Yeah, they don't exactly like hunters"

"Well that is why my dear, we are going to be sons and a daughter, not hunters, not someone who know about the supernatural or maybe just related, we could be Allison, Stiles and Issac Stillinski for a while"

"But what about dad?"

"He'll be fine, he's with the calvaras right now"

"Yeah. Your right, so what do we pack?"

"Everything!"

We spent hours trying to stuff Ally's cloths in the suitcases and spent a few more on Issac's toys.

"Stiles, are you really only going to bring your pillow?"

"No Ally, I'm going to bring the house, of coarse I'm only going to bring my pillow! Nothing in this world is as important as my pillow"

I stand up making gestures with a serious (not serious) face, ally is trying to contain her laughter but is failing horribly.

"Yeah Yeah smarty pants, lets go"

"Land Ahoy, Land Ahoy dear mates!"

We drive for hours, only making pit stops for bathroom breaks or food breaks (yes, we eat like hedgehogs).  
When we arrive at the houses its already night.

"Totally worth the time, totally"

"Ally stop that, uncle Noah is nice enough to let us stay so be nice"

"I know, but look at Beacon Hills, its way smaller then New York and i feel like i won't be able to get the things i need"

"Like?"

"Internet and food"

"Pretty sure Beacon Hills has good food... maybe, and this is not the country side... i think, so they will probably have internet for you"

"Hmm, highly doubt that"

We knock on the door, Issac was asleep in the car, still recovering, he only had minor injury left but he was still hurt.

"Who is it?"

"It's us uncle Noah"

I put my brightest smile i've learned to do over the years, without it, I'd probably smirk at him or something.

"Please, call me sheriff"

"Alright uncle---sheriff"

"Well lets get you settled, pretty sure you guys are tired"

"Yeah were beat"

We follow the sheriff inside, he instructs us to three different rooms, the early bird gets the worm so i chose the biggest. Issac by default got the last one, I carry him to his bed and its lights out for all of us.

By morning, i woke up to find Issac hugging my torso and Ally spooning me, me being the little spoon.  
I silently get up and take a shower, when i was about to prepare breakfast like i normally do, i remembered this wasn't our home.

"Good morning"

I jump slightly at his voice.

"Oh hey Sheriff"

i put on my fake smile again.

"... do you always do that?"

"Do what?"

"That, i don't know, smile without actually smiling thing"

"..." 

I drop my mask, observing him with a scutinzing gaze.

"How much do you know"

"About what? Your occupation or the supernatural"

"Both"

"Well, I've been sheriff for a very long time, lots of unexplainable things happened here, and i didn't know until just recently. Your hunters aren't you"

"Very good detective skills, definitely a skilled sheriff. So what are you gonna do?"

"I don't know, you tell me. What i do depends on why your here"

"... would you listen? Would you listen to the words of a hunter, a child who 'doesn't have experience' or 'cannot be trusted'?"

"I would listen, I've listened and seen the unexplainable so why wouldn't i now?"

"... i suppose your right, well we just... want to..."

"We want to live peacefully"

"Good morning Ally"

"Good morning Stiles, Sheriff"

"What do you mean peacefully?"

"Issac was hurt by a berserker during our last hunt, we wanted to live without our family name, without expectations and without rules to tie us down over every little move"

"You want to live a normal life?"

"Yeah"

The Sheriff smiled at us with no contempt.

"Well welcome to Beacon Hills, Stiles, Allison and sleepy Issac Argent"

"Good to be here Sheriff"

I smile, actual genuine smile at him. Ally is smiling beside me and a sleepy Issac is between us.

"Well Sheriff, why don't we have breakfast? Don't worry, we'll be paying boarding so time to feast!"

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

I created a list of things to do first:

1\. Buy a laptop (you MUST have a laptop, always)

2\. Find a bar (must be flashy and can attract guys and girls)

3\. Buy new glasses (my eyesight is getting worser over time, especially after getting splashed in the eye with kanima poison) 

4\. GO OUT AND HAVE FUN WITH ALLY AND ISSAC

.  
.  
.  
.

Number 1 on the list: buying a laptop

While i was browsing the laptops for sale in the store, the clerk walked up to me. I only had a bottle of mountain ash on me, sealed so it won't leak any smell.

"How can i help you sir?"

He was a tall brown dude (not to be racist), he had short stubby hair and a look of confidence on his face, it kinda annoyed me.

"Nothing... just browsing for now"

"Alright, please call if you need anything"

After talking to me he walks to another customer but i could see him look back at me a few times... there was a small but really obvious spiral triskele tattoo on his neck.

"Hmm~~~"

I decided on one of the most expensive ones (It was really taxing) and went to number two on the list.

 

Number 2 on the list: Find a bar

I drove around on my black SUV, expensive but very good, rarely gave me trouble.

I found a few but they all had tacky names like "Sinema" or something. There was one that was really eye-catching, it was called "Wolfs den", pretty ironic and guessable who owned it. I couldn't resist the snort that followed at the werewolves originality.

I decided to pay a visit inside that bar, better scope it out before letting Ally in there.

"Hey hot stuff"

"My, who is the one who said such cringy words"

"Why that would be me"

I was sitting at the bar when a guy with short black hair stepped behind me, hugging me while touching my waist. I grab his hand and guide it around myself, my body arching into his caress.

"Who are you?"

"My names Danny"

"Stiles"

His hand continued to explore my sides, i could feel his breath at my ears, i was about to ask him to go to a hotel with me when--

"Danny"

"Damn"

"What are you doing!!?"

Someone pushed Danny aside and grabbed me by the collar.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!!? HITTING ON MY BOYFRIEND"

"... Hey, I'm stiles and i like warm hugs?"

"..."

He just stares at me as if i was crazy, he had short brown hair similar to Danny.

"Ok, you should know that reference"

His face suddenly scrunches up in anger, his eyes changes to golden.

"Oh..."

I grab the arm holding me and throw him across the bar table, right into the bar keeper and made a mad dash back to my car.

"Phew"

I wipe the sweat from my head, wouldn't want them to know about my life.  
A howl echoes in the distance, i could tell trouble was coming even though we came here to get away from it.  
I drive back to the house quickly when i see a shadow running towards me in every direction.

"What is that?"

In the shadow i could see a skull.

"Shit, berserkers"

I try to drive faster but accidently drive off the gravel into the forest, the car tumbles around a few times until it hit a tree.

"Definitely not my lucky day, first i meet a hot guy that was taken, a werewolf picks a fight with me and now I'm about to die. How nice"

"Your not about to die"

I snap my head towards the voice, a guy with spiky black hair was upside down in front of me, wait, i was upside-down.

"Says the guy who is watching another guy dangling upside-down on an SUV on a tree"

"Who are you and why have you come to Beacon Hills"

"Where'd you here that from?"

"I have my sources"

"Hmm~~~"

I give him a side way glance

"Now I'm interested in who the little birdy is"

"... the sheriff"

"Ah, Noah, guess i can't blame him for telling you guys. So since your asking me, it means he didn't tell you why were here?"

"...no, now answer the question"

"Nope! Do you want to build a snowman?"

He growled at me fiercely.

"You WILL answer my question"

"No, i don't. Only Thalia has the authority as the alpha of Beacon Hills"

"Hush Derek"

Thalia walks out of the shadow, even her hair flowing behind her looked elegant even though it was tangled with leaves.

"Oh hey Alpha Hale"

"Please call me Thalia Stiles"

"Good thing you still remember my name, now could you please help me down? Blood is literally rushing to my head"

"Sure"

She puts her hands around my shoulder and my knees and yank down. I tumble down into her arms.

"Thanks"

I smile at her when she puts me down on the ground.

"I take it that is your son Derek Hale? He looks way older then me, must be his stubble, we are the same age"

"Same age!!? You look like a high school student"

"Thanks for the complement"

Thalia chuckles at Derek's surprised expression.

"Now how about we go inside before anything gets to us"

"You mean those berserkers? The one standing behind Derek"

"Ah yes, that one standing behind Derek---"

They quickly looks behind him and sees the berserker, he striekes and tries to claw at it. Thalia runs in front of him as it tries to stab him and gets stabbed in the stomach.

"How could i not have noticed?"

And Thalia bowls over, grabbing her stomach. Derek lashes at the berserker again, clawing wildly without care. I run over taking the knife from the berserker.

"Disappointing"

And stab it in the head, the knives are made of the same bone material as its skull but is harder and more sharper, breaking it.  
I run to Thalia and take my shirt off, pushing it on the wound to reduce the bleeding.

"Derek, Call Alan. He can help"

"Alan?"

"Alan Deaton, the veterinarian, you know. The one with the animal clinic?"

"Why Deaton!!? Were not animals!!?"

Derek is looking at me as if he wanted to just rip my throat out, with his teeth.

"Yes Alan, he can help werewolves"

"..."

I sigh heavily, why was Thalias' child so stupid? I grab Thalia underneath her shoulder and knee and ran, i ran to the animal clinic. Luckily it wasn't that far.

"ALAN! GET YOUR ASS OUR HERE!"

Alan walks out of the back room with a serious expression on.

"come over here"

I set Thalia on the metal table and wait for Deaton.

"Stiles, you can do the stitches just... please be careful"

"I know, I know"

I stitch Thalia up quickly and neatly, I've had lots of practise with Issac and Ally with the times we've been hurt. After stitching it up, i spread the ointment that helps werewolves heal on the wound. It started healing rapidly and her eyes fluttered.

"How pathetic..."

"Yeah Thalia, that was so"

"Yeah, yeah. Can't believe that young kid grew up to be a handsome strong man"

"Well the other young kid grew up to be a beautiful strong woman"

We both chuckle at the oddness of the situation.

"ALPHA!!!"

Lots of people suddenly barge in and bare their fangs at me.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO OUR ALPHA!!!!!??"

I sigh heavily, this is going to be a long day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe...hehe...hehe? Idk what I'm doing.

**Author's Note:**

> OMG (I'm speechless, dont say that i said that)
> 
> Sorry if my prologue is complete crap.. again, i promise next chapter will be better :)


End file.
